


Maximum Ride: Island Vacation

by Sutherland9



Category: Maximum Ride
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Characters, Impregnation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nudism, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, Yuri, parental incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: (First (and, possibly only) smut story. 50% smut, 50%plot). After a long time.. Doctor M, gets them a vacation. However.. Two things are on this island.. They would never expect. (Only for mature audiences (some fetishes, may not be for some people).





	1. Arrival on the island

(Out of all the stories I've ever written (on four different websites).. I didn't think I'd be writing this.. But, now I am. Couldn't hold myself back. Onward). 

 

Former FBI agent, Ann Walker, stood in her home . She sold away everything she had. Itex had double crossed her. Itex was collapsing. Almost nothing left. But.. There were still people, she needed to hide from.

She'd failed to keep watch of six experiments . But , she did something, she'd regret. The scientists gave her a serum, that increases the sex drive, in all experiments. She'd used it on them. A fail safe. If the experiments wouldn't obey, they'd breed the experiments. Make their offspring obey. These experiments.. Were the Flock. Now , wherever they are, regardless of age.. They are l.. Eager to breed . Ann had one place, she could hide. A remote island.

She said, "I just hope I don't regret this.' She got into her car, and drove to the docks. She knew where she was going. As well.. She knew who she'd be meeting there.

(Meanwhile. Doctor M's house. )

Doctor Valencia Martinez looked down at the brochure for the island vacation. They needed one. Her, Ella, and the Flock. They had all been under a lot of stress over the past few weeks, So, for a treat, she'd gotten herself a five month paid vacation and a school pass for Ella. There was, the woman reflected, something to be said to being qualified for home schooling. The Flock, of course, were not an issue, but laying around the house all the time, Valencia was sure, got kinda boring. An island vacation, when she brought the subject up with them, had sounded like an excellent idea to all of them.

Everyone had gotten busy packing, but Dr. Martinez said. "According to the brochure, we don't need to bring our belongings." The woman blinked at that, finding it a little unusual, but brushed it off and decided to just follow directions. One less thing to worry about. She called up a friend to look after the dogs (including Total, who was less than happy about being excluded, though it couldn't be helped as pets were off limits, according to the island brochure). Nudge was also unhappy to leave behind most of her designer clothes, but it was for the good of her Flock and she grudgingly agreed to make due.

Once on board the boat the dark girl's spirits lifted though. In fact the entire Flock though this would be a really nice get away.

Angel said, "So, what are we all looking forward to? "

 

The ocean." Gazzy answered wistfully, looking around. "It's just so big and blue and. I can't wait to see it from the beach and swim in it. I heard the water is even warm in these parts."

Nudge shrugged and simply replied, "It says in the brochure, this place has an amazing spa, and lots people and stores ." She was still trying to act a little grumpy over the loss of her clothes, but was to excited to really pull it off. Proving this, a second later she squealed, "It's gonna be so exciting! "

Iggy sighed, "Feeling the sand on my body! The scent and feel of the ocean! GettingFang to tell me what the girls look like in their bikinis" The girls of the Flock, and Ella, groaned and Iggy had the good sense to look embarrassed, adding quickly. "You guys being with me. Just spending time with my family."

"Good save, Ig." Fang laughed then smiled at Max, before glancing at her mom appreciatively.

Max smiled back at the brown haired boy "Ditto." Impulsively she snuggled against him for a moment. "We'll be safe here, I think."

"Just the eight of us." Ella added, deciding in turn to lean into Fang from the other side and wrap her arms around him and Max both. She smirked sexually, "And all those HOT people on the beach."

"People?" Max asked her sister, "People?"

"Weeeelllll…" Ella blushed, stretching the word to the limit as she realized she'd just let the cat out of the bag "I'm…err…Bisexual. I like guys AND girls."

The entire Flock blushed, then sort of glanced at each other for moral support and said in unison, "Me too." Doctor Martinez could be heard saying that and for a moment seven pairs of wide eyes turned in her direction, putting the woman on the spot.

"Ever since college." Valencia said, slightly embarrassed though not to much. She looked hard at Ella to see if the girl would take issue with her confession then realized the girl had no room to because their tastes were the same. That put the older woman at ease, and oddly made her nipples hard. With secrets out in the open, the eight of them would be happier. Now, they had nothing to hide from one another.

The boat docked on the small resort island within the hour and the Flock wasted no time in getting off. Gazzy ran down the dock, doing double time with excitement and Angel following suit. Nudge, holding onto Iggy, almost possessively, followed next. Then, came Ella, who looked like she was trying to see in all directions at once as she passed the men and women and boys and girls blustering around her. And finally, Fang, With both Max and Doctor M. in his arms. Walking up to the admissions desk. Gazzy saw all the men from the boat taking off their shirts so he did the same, enjoying the beating waves of the warm sun on his as yet hairless, bare flesh. The boy hadn't been at the resort for five minutes yet but he was sure he was going to love the place.

Angel saw the women from the boat, most walking barefoot. It seemed like a good idea so she slipped her sandles off and stooped to carry them, inadvertently giving Nudge a nice glimpse of her childlike but still nicely rounded rump. From her bent over position the petite blonde watched as the other women began removing their skirts, jeans and shorts, a sight that made her both blush a little bit and had her heart rate pick up. She

noted that the hotel staff was moving in behind the new arrivals, picking up their clothes as though stripping down in public was something to be expected. Angel swallowed hard and thought about undressing as she walked herself. Part of her wanted to, the Flock had seen each other naked hundreds of times, but Max's mom and Ella were there now too, plus all the other people hanging around by the boats. The girl glanced back at Doctor M., biting her lip, and reluctantly decided to wait and see what happened. Who knew what the rules were around here. She didn't want to be responsible for getting them all kicked out three minutes into their vacation.

"What's up with that, Mom?" Max ased her mother, looking around with ever widening eyes as many, not all but many, of the people around her started to undress. She felt a funny little fluttering in her stomach and was relieved to see that some of her fellow guests looked just as confused as she felt. Being the only one to not know what was going on would have bugged her endlessly.

Doctor M. could only answer "I don't know. All the brochure said, was that this was a free introduction to the resort, for the first three months." Valencia looked around, surprised at all the flesh on display herself. For a moment she wondered if maybe it wasn't a good idea for them to leave, but then consoled herself in that even Angel, the youngest of the Flock was taking all the near nudity in stride. "Everything else, they left out. Just said, 'leave your stuff at home, they said, we'll provide everything.'"

The whole Flock, as well Ella and Doctor M got ready to fight (though the last two couldn't fight very much), when they saw the man at the front desk.

"Just leave your clothes here in the lobby." He told them, respectfully. "We'll give them them back to you, at the end of your stay." As the eight of them got confused looks on their faces, he explained. "We don't include this in the brochure, but... This island is a nudist resort. If you're here for big business, we'll let you wear whatever you want, but if you're just here for a causal stay, like Doctor Martinez said in her reply letter, you are forbidden from wearing anything. Hell, if I were to stand up, you'd see my balls clear as day."

The Flock were Surprisingly comfortable with this. Being part bird... It lead to more acceptance in certain areas. Ella was just turned on. Not only because she got to see plenty of damn attractive men, including the guys of the Flock, naked. But some DAMN attractive woman too (one of whom was her sister and another her own mother! She was plenty hot). Most of the men around seemed, to the teenager, to have huge dicks, and the women were generally heavy breasted. All of them, Ella decided, had tight asses and the men were endowed with great balls.

And, the girl thought with a thrill, she could finally be naked and not be judged. People on the mainland are so judgmental. So, now she and her mother (whom she also, shamefully, found hot) wouldn't be judged for their bodies.

'Screw it.' Doctor Martinez simply thought, then looked at the group and said. "Alright kids, strip. Angel, you go first."

The Flock, Ella, and Doctor M were all barefoot now. Angel had already loosened her skirt during their walk across the dock. Now the little blonde took it off completely, or rather just let in drop and pool in a heap around her feet. Next came the shirt, and training bra. She was sexy for her age. The long blonde hair, blue eyes, reasonably flat chest , and... As her panties came off.. The group saw her bare pussy was already dripping. She was turned on and wet.

Gazzy came next. All he had on was swim trunks. He'd thought ahead (as far as he could without the 'nudist' information) and changed before they ever got on the boat. Everyone saw the bulge in his trunks. He removed his trunks, showing his large penis, and slightly smaller balls. He was smooth and as hairless as Angel, but had lean hard muscles for his age. Angel, Nudge, Ella, Max, even Doctor M was impressed by his 'package' and Iggy could smell the pheromones coming off all of them. He was starting to harden and the slightly different smell told him that Fang was stiffening up himself.

Nudge, frowning slightly, took off her skirt. Then, came her fashionable blouse followed by her panties. She removed them, showing her ass as well as her snatch. It was dripping and Max, Fang, Ella, and Doctor M, were once again impressed. Nudge had removed her her bra first though. Her creamy brown breasts weren't as big as Max's, but still large large enough to capture the attention of the guys in the Flock; as well as that of several men around them. The black girl was proud of her tits, of the looks she was getting, but was somewhat unhappy to have to abandon her designer duds. Gazzy, for his part, was glad that she had. He almost thought he was getting harder (though, at this point, that'd be biologically impossible) just by looking at her boobs.

Iggy didn't wait. First came his shirt, which he pulled off casually over his head to reveal his ripped pysique. next his jeans finally, with the large bulge sticking out of them, his boxers; showing his large penis off for all to see. Everyone was horny now.

Ella was next. She got her shirt off first, though she had some difficulty with the buttons, staring at Iggy as she was. Then her skirt. The teenager asked her mother to help her strip and with Valencia's help, first her bra fell to the floor, revealing her big breasts , then, her panties hit the floor as well. Her pheromones were at a life time high and all over.

Fang didn't say a word, as was his nature, but his eyes never left Ella as he watched her own mother stripping her (Something Max noted but didn't remark on) . He He slid his shirt off and was even more ripped than Iggy. Much to the delight of the girls. His tight jeans and black boxers followed to reveal the biggest dick in the Flock. Hard and dripping pre cum already.

Max didn't have to be asked twice to undress. Unlike the other girls though, when down to her underwear, the panties were the first to go. Revealing her puffy pink, lightly haired pussy. Her bra was next and she removed it proudly to show off the biggest breasts of all the girls in the Flock . 

Finally, Doctor Martinez. It was a little bit more difficult for her, being older and more set in her ways, but she made due just fine. The adult stripped her pants, then her shirt. Treating the other to the sight of her massive breasts, and full child bearing hips. She unhooked her bra, freeing her boobs and finally slid her panties down to show off the dripping ocean of her pussy.

The clerk said, "Welcome to the island. Hope you enjoy your stay." 

(We'll get to the rest, in the next few chapters)


	2. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Plot chapter). The Flock quickly adjust to the island, and it's rules. Meanwhile, Ann arrives on the island.

(One hour after the Flock's arrival.) 

The Flock, Doctor M and Ella were shown to their room. It was almost, like a penthouse. It had three beds. One big enough for three. One big enough for five, and one big enough to hold around nine people. 

Max, Ella, Angel, Nudge, and Doctor M, took the one for five. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy took the one for three people (and, they'd figure out what to do, for the other one later). 

Iggy asked, "So.. We're on an island.. Where, there's probably at least a million people, walking around naked? I don't have a problem with that but.. What if we have to get flying?" 

It's unlikely their enemies would go near the island. But, the Flock knew they'd have to fly eventually. Wind resistance, while nude.. Would be a bit of a problem. 

Ella laid in the girls' bed, and spread her legs. Showing her still dripping pussy for all to see(minus Iggy, but he could smell it quite well). She said, "Well.. I saw where they keep all the clothes. I'm sure there's something you guys could borrow." She didn't WANT to see them borrow it.. But, she knew that wind resistance, while naked (with the size of Max's boobs, and the respective large sizes of the boys' dicks) was just about impossible. 

After a while, she showed them where it was. Indeed, they found what they needed. They returned to their room, and put what they needed in a place it would be safely hidden. 

Gazzy found a pamphlet. He read it aloud to the others, "Rules of this island. Rule 1. Respect boundaries. This island is about nudity, and the beauty of the human body, in it's natural state,not sex. If you wish to have sex, please do it where others won't see you. If someone doesn't want to, respect their wishes. If you don't follow this rule,you will be kicked out. Rule 2, no shaming. We may not all be the same size.. But, we are all still beautiful in our own ways. Shaming someone, for not being as big as your parts are, can also get you kicked out." He turned a page, "Rule 3. Have fun." 

Everyone kinda liked these rules. Horny as they were.. They knew, not everyone would want to have sex. As well, they didn't want to be watched by some stranger. Plus, shaming is lame anyway. 

They all decided, to.. Deal with their stress. They went to different, relatively close locations.. And masturbated, before doing anything else. Then.. After climaxing.. They went down to the shore. 

(Meanwhile, hotel lobby). 

Ann's boat docked. She looked around, knowing the Flock were there. She came all this way.. To hopefully, reconcile with them. 

She knew the nature of the island.. And stripped. Ann's breasts were almost as big as Doctor M's, and her hips could bear as many children, as possible. Her snatch was dripping, from the moment the boat docked. 

She said, "Well.. Let's take care of that, first." 

(Smut next chapter)


	3. No more virginity (part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Here's where we get to the more, risqué fetishes.) in this chapter.. Doctor M loses it, with all to hormones going around and gives in. But, asks why she should have all the fun? She helps her daughters and the Flock, lose their virginities to each other. (Only one virginity lost in this chapter. The rest in other chapters)

It was the third day on the island.. The Flcok had actually been enjoying it quite well. They enjoyed running around on the beach together (getting attention from all the sexy people around them) and just spending a little time together. 

Individually, they also had a lot of fun. Max was always hanging out, and swimming. Fang was always with Max. Not leaving her side for a minute. Iggy was getting a lot closer with Ella, even accompanying her on her and Nudge's shopping trips. Angel and Gazzy spent most of their time, in the room. Watching some television, or, possibly talking to a Doctor Martinez. (Then of course.. None of that stuff is easy to do, when you have to stop every ten minutes to masturbate. On an island full of naked people, where you also have to be naked, and your hormones are going into a frenzy from it all.. Then.. It makes things difficult). 

Valencia was having an incredibly, difficult time, however. She'd been bisexual since college, and was on an island full of people, forbidden to wear clothes of any sort.. And their hormones were all over the place. She was older. More mature. Reserved in her ways. But, with at least a thousand people on that island.. And her own hormones getting the better of her.. She couldn't help herself. 

She looked outside her window, and saw a volleyball match. Between her daughters. Max, with Nudge as her teammate on one side. Ella, with Angel as a team mate on the other. She watched as the ball was bounced back and forth. The older girls' breasts bouncing with it. Her own daughters.. And she was watching their breasts. They were big, not as big as her own. But she was older, and had gone through motherhood twice. Her daughters had certainly inherited much from her genes. 

As they played volleyball, their breasts bouncing with every step.. She put a hand on her own breast. Squeezing it, as many of her partners had in the past. She let out a moan, as she touched herself. She brought her other hand to her dripping pussy. Rubbing it, as it had been rubbed in the past. Masterbation isn't as good, as an actual sexual encounter. But, it would be good enough. She kept her eyes on the game, hoping no one would see her. She watched as her daughters' (and Nudge's) breasts bounced as they served the ball back and forth. All four girls' dripping pussies and round asses.. It was driving her insane. As it continued, she increased her speed, and pushed her fingers deeper into herself. Squeezing her own breast more tenderly.. By the time the game was over.. She came. She laid on the floor, nearly passed out. As she got back on her feet, and recovered from such a powerful orgasm.. She was horny, again. 

She saw Fang turn visible (he'd learned how to turn invisible, about three weeks before they arrived on the island). She also saw, white droplets coming out of his big dick. She looked down, and saw a massive puddle of white liquid between the young man's feet. Apparently.. He'd been masturbating.. From her masturbation. 

At this moment.. Fang lost his usual, clam, cool demeanor. He said, blushing, "I'm sorry. It's just.. You're beautiful. Like Max but.. Different." He was in love with Max. He had lust for Max.. But he also lusted, for five other women(and two particular guys). One of those women.. Was Max's own mother. 

Valencia walked over to him. She smiled, and gently touched his penis, making him moan. She said to the strong silent boy, "Looks like you came pretty hard.." She rubbed it, "And.. You're still at full mast?" She put on a lustful smirk, "Interesting.." She looked him in the eyes.. Seeing the same sex hungry look that she had, "So.. Have you and Max fucked yet?" She'd lost all control. Her pussy was running the show now. 

Fang replied, still aroused by her hand on his dick, "No. To my knowledge Max is still a virgin. And.." He looked down, embarrassed as all hell, "So am I." Girls threw themselves at him. But.. Before he could ever have sex with them.. He wanted Max first and foremost (and, all the other crap that pursues the Flock wherever they go stopped him from it). 

Valencia looked surprised, "Something this big.." She put her other hand, on his balls, "So big, I have to use both hands to properly hold it.. Is still a virgin?" She'd known Fang long enough to know.. He was a damn attractive man. His face, his muscles, his demeanor. His skin tone, and.. Everything about him, would drive any woman nuts! Now.. She knew another thing about him, that would do the same thing. 

Fang knew the same about Valenica. Her huge breasts, her fine ass, her dripping pussy.. Her beautiful face, long flowing black hair, her kind nurturing behavior.. It only helped drive his lust.. And made him hope, Max would forgive him. 

Valenica laid in the largest bed in their room, "Well.. Why don't we change that?" She motioned him forward, and spread her legs. She said, "C'mon, big guy.. I'll make you a man.." 

Fang walked forward, and got on top of her. He moved forward.. Letting his lust take hold.. He put her breasts in his mouth, making her moan. As sucked her boobs, she put her hands just above his ass.. He bucked his hips, sticking his dick into her pussy. He'd lost his virginity. 

Valencia said, in pleasure, "Okay.. Just keep moving.. I'll let you know when to stop!" She wouldn't. He'd know when to stop (but she didn't want him to stop). 

They fucked for almost a whole hour. He moved his mouth off her boobs, to kiss her. She stuck her tongue down his throat (and he returned the favor). But he squeezed her boobs, and spanked her ass. Increasing the speed of his thrusts into her. She returned the speed, and the intensity. 

After an hour.. They came together. Enjoying the bliss of their own(as well as each other's) orgasm. When they thought they were done.. Fang got hard again. 

Valencia felt him reharden inside of her, "Oh! Ready for round 2, huh?" They resumed their activities.. After Cumming one last time.. Valencia thought about something.. The Flock were young.. But, they were attractive.. They, like herself, were bi. Her daughter Ella, was the same.. But, with men.. It was mainly sex. With women, she could hold a stronger connection. They had been there for three days.. And Fang was, as of that moment.. The only one of the seven of them, to lose virginity. She thought about it.. She'd help the others. True.. Incest may not always mean 'wincest' (or whatever people say) but.. It seemed like fun. 

She said, smirking lustfully once more, "These will be an exciting five months."


	4. No more virginity(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here.. Two more members of the Flock lose their virginity. The rest will be next chapter

(How will you know who's fucking who? Simple. Their names are combined.) 

 

(Flock's room. Right after Fang and Doctor M, finished having sex.) 

Fang woke up, to see Doctor Martinez's boobs in his face. Her nipples weren't erect, like they were when they had sex. But, that soon changed, as they immediately stood up and the rest of her body shifted. He looked up, to see her smiling. She said, "Good morning, big man." She tried to get up, but with Fang on top of her, that was quite the challenge. She said, her sexually satisfied smile never leaving her face, "Could you let me up? I have something big planned." She looked him right in the eyes, "You and I are going to help Max, and the others for that matter.. Lose their virginities! You, me and Max.. In a threesome." 

That got Fang's attention.. He immediately rehardened inside her. At first, she felt bliss of that feeling. Then.. She giggled, "C'mon! You gotta save that for Max!" He soon got up, allowing her to do the same. She said, "Now.. I'm going down to that volleyball field to get Max and the girls. Give them, a little lesson before the fun begins. You go find the boys, and bring them to the field." 

Fang was curious, "What sort of lesson?" After the fuck he had with her, he knew Doctor M could go for a while. So could the entire Flock, and maybe Ella(he didn't know yet.) so.. If 'lesson' meant, she was going to fuck them, he certainly didn't want to miss it. Particularly, if it meant he could join in(and bring Iggy and Gazzy. They needed some love too.) 

She whispered to him, letting him know what she was going to tell them. He understood. Knowing, he'd have to tell Iggy and Gazzy something similar. 

She said, "I know you and Max are in love with each other. And, what better way for you to show her.. Than putting your titanic dick into her pussy? But.. You gotta share that love. With her.. Me.. And your Flock. Got that?" 

Fang soon thought about it. He knew, he was bisexual. He knew Doctor M and Ella were bisexual. He knew the entire Flock.. Was bi. So.. He pictured it. Seeing himself with each of them. It turned him so much.. It was starting to hurt. 

Valencia noticed this, "Well.. We best get to it. I'll go get the girls.. And you go find Iggy and Gazzy. Okay?" They got up, and Fang only nodded in response. They walked out the door, and Fang found the guys. 

They all walked over to the volley ball court, to find the girls all worn out. Their volleyball game got quite intense. 

Valencia and the girls all sat down, on their fine rumps. She said, in a very heartfelt way, "Girls.. I noticed something, when we first came to this island. In fact.. I think it's been going on for a while." She reached over to Max, and, with both hands.. Grabbed, her eldest daughter's boobs. She said to the others, "Are you girls jealous of Max.. Because,she has bigger boobs than you do?" The girls all looked nervous. Almost like they didn't want to answer. But Valencia smiled, "Well, don't be." She gently squeezed and played with Max's breasts, feeling her daughter's nipples get harder in her hand (and feeling her own nipples get hard as well.. AND seeing the other girls' nipples stand at attention as well.). She said, "Max definitely has nice big ones.. But, so do you girls." She looked over at Angel, who's chest was still flat, "And, you will one day." She let go of Max's breasts, and gestured toward her own. She asked, "You girls ever feel like you're.. Getting bigger?" She looked to Max first. 

Max sighed, a little embarrassed, "Yeah. From the day, I first grew them." She had often felt like many parts of her, were getting bigger. She assumed it was due to the experiments done to her and the Flock. But, as she got older, she wondered. Particularly, what they would need her to have huge boobs for? Now, with her mother putting her in the spot.. It, kinda felt good to let that out. 

Valencia looked to Ella, for the same question. Ella merely blushed and said, "Yes." She didn't want to say this stuff aloud. For a teenager, saying stuff like this was not comfortable. True her own breasts, weren't as big as her older sister's. But, they were plenty big on their own. But, she did feel a growing sensation every once in a while. 

Nudge answered, "Well, yeah but I never really thought about it." She blushed incredibly hard. Now, Nudge's breasts weren't exactly small (quite the opposite in fact.) she just.. Got jealous of Max, for having bigger ones. But, like Max.. She too, always felt like they were growing. 

Angel, who had the flattest chest present simply said, "Sometimes." She wasn't jealous of Max. If anything, she liked that Max was bigger. (In fact.. It gave her plenty of fantasies, of herself, Max, and occasionally someone else). She did, also however often feel growing. But, as she was the youngest, she knew she'd feel that a lot as she got older. And, once she reached Max's age.. She thought, maybe she'd have tits just as big as Max's own. 

Valencia said, blushing herself, "I ask because.. Well.. I also get those feelings." Everyone was shocked and aroused at this. Her breasts were the biggest there.. And they were huge. So.. For her to say, there still growing.. Was a shocker. She continued, "I knew they'd grow when I got pregnant with Ella. But, I didn't know they'd get as big as they presently are." She once again took a hold of Max's boobs, "In fact.. Before I got pregnant.. I was only one size bigger than Max. So.. Don't get jealous. You'll probably get just as big.. If not bigger, than I am one day." She let go of her oldest daughter and walked back to their room. Everyone watched as her ass swayed back and forth with each step. She said, "That gets bigger with motherhood too!" 

Fang walked over to Max, still having a painful erection. He said, "Meet me in the bedroom." He walked away. Soon, he walked into a shady part of the island. Away from everyone else's eyes.. And saw Valencia, giving him a blowjob. She said, "I can't let you walk around, in pain. Max won't want wanna hurt you.. And, neither do I." She continued sucking.. Until, after about an hour, he came.. And, returned the favor. 

(Meanwhile.. By the shore of the island .) 

Nudge sat there, thinking about Doctor M's words. She imagined herself, with boobs like Max's. Running around, them bouncing up and down with every step she took. Guys and girls alike, driven mad with lust and envy. It was an image that made her smile. True, it would take time.. But, she'd get them. 

She let her jealousy of Max go. She knew Max wasn't to blame for any of it. Just time. 

As she sat there.. Gazzy walked up behind her. He said, nervous as all fuck, "Nudge.. Can we talk?" She motioned him forward, "Uh.. I.. Like you, Nudge." He put his hand on hers, "Strike that.. I love you." He got closer to her, "You're smart. Nice to me and the others. You know about fashion. And.. You're one of the hottest girls I've ever seen." 

Nudge looked at Gazzy. Her hormones went into overdrive seeing his dick again. It was bug for his age. Nice and fat too. And already dripping with precum. She said, thinking of everything the Flock had ever been through, "I love you too, Gazzy." He listened to her. He didn't get on her back about her fashion craze. He was always sweet on her. True, there were points where the two annoyed each other.. But, that's part of life.. And part of love. 

Nudge laid down, and spread her legs. Gazzy got on top of her, and stuck his virgin dick into her virgin pussy. He felt her hymen break. He asked, concerned about her, "Are you okay?" He didn't want to hurt her. But he knew, that a hymen breaking is not pleasant. 

Nudge quickly recovered and yelled, "Keep going!" She felt amazing, he kept going in and out, in and out.. She was so dazed by pleasure.. Her mind was in orbit. Bucking her hips, in unison with his, showing how much they loved each other. She wasn't going to stop, till he was satisfied. And, knowing how much energy they each had.. Could take a while. 

Gazzy was feeling the same. He'd never done this before.. But, he knew it felt good. He wouldn't stop.. Until he knew Nudge was satisfied. He wanted to show her, how much he loved her.. And intended to do so. He kept going in and out. Getting closer and closer. 

Gazzy soon told her, not fully knowing what was happening, "Nudge! (Moan)It feels like.. Something's.. (Moan) Gonna, come out of me!" He'd been through this before, when he masturbated. But, didn't know what exactly it was called. Nor did he exactly know, what the white liquid that shot out of him was called either. 

Nudge replied, "Something's (moan) gonna come out of me, too!" She knew this part. She'd seen Max stick her own fingers into her pussy a few times. She too did the same thing. She'd been though this point before.. She asked Fang.. And he called it, "Orgasm." 

The two kept going until they came together. The bliss they felt, was like nothing before. It was amazing. Then.. Gazzy's dick stiffened up again, inside of her.. And they engaged in a two hour long, round two. Until finally,they collapsed on the shore. Right next to the ocean. Falling asleep in each other's arms. Not knowing.. Angel was watching them.


	5. Gazzy and Angel's "good time."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gazzy shows Angel the ropes.. Meanwhile.. Max finds a surprise.

Angel watched Gazzy and Nudge take each other's virginities . With more passion than anything, she'd ever seem before. Her hand moved,unconsciously to her vagina. Sticking her tiny fingers into herself.. And fingered herself, as they went at it. She felt good.. But longed for the touch of either of the two people, she was watching. Nudge's fingers.. Possibly Gazzy's penis.. She figured,would feel better. 

As the two.. Angel didn't know. She watched a clear liquid burst out of Nudge's vagina, and a white liquid burst out of Gazzy's penis. She figured.. Since she was still a virgin.. That liquid from Nudge, wouldn't come from her for a while.

As their reproductive organs bursted.. She peed. All over the tree branch, she stood behind. She stood behind it, so they wouldn't see her. She felt relieved.. But also envy. She was in love.. With her entire Flock. It hurt her, to see them together.. Without her. 

She walked over to the two, and sat next to their sleeping naked bodies. She breathed in the smell of sex, and got closer.. She fell.. Her mouth... Onto Gazzy's mouth. Her felt his tongue, touch her own. 

Gazzy woke up, seeing his naked little sister. Her body was skinny, and flat.. But, still so sexy. Her ass, while childlike,was nice and round.. Just like Nudge and Max's respective asses. With her tongue in his mouth. He felt himself get hard, while still inside of Nudge. He got up, and pulled Angel close. Their tongues dancing together. Angel was surprised.. But soon, gave in. Their kiss lasted as long as it could, till they needed air. 

Gazzy asked, embarrassed, "So.. Uh.. How much did you see?" He, like his sister, loved all the others. But, a special place in his heart, was reserved for her and only her. He knew that.. Watching him have sex with Nudge, may have hurt her. He hated the thought of hurting Angel. 

Angel sighed, and looked down, "The whole thing. I watched you and Nudge hump each other's brains out." She hugged him, "You did kinda hurt me. But.. You can make up for it." She laid on her back.. And spread her legs. 

Gazzy got back to full length, still inside of Nudge. Waking her. 

Gazzy pulled out of Nudge, and walked over to Angel. Nudge said, smiling, "You know, Gazzy.. I had fun." She kissed his cheek, "We WILL do this again." She saw Angel in her 'slut' pose, "For now.. You two have fun.. We may do it together.. All three or us.. Next time." She kissed Angel's flat chest, and walked away. Thinking of all the fun, the three of them could have together.. And, when they get the others involved 

 

Gazzy asked Angel, still not wanting to hurt her, "Are.. Are you sure?" 

Angel said, "Absolutely. I want to show my big brother.." She smiled sexually, "And I DO mean.. My BIG brother.. How much I love him.." She kissed him again, "And I want you.. To show me.. How much you love me, as well" 

Gazzy, still head and horny as all fuck, happily obliged. He stuck his big fat penis into her vagina. She groaned in pain, as her hymen was broken. Gazzy saw Nudge's blood, when he broke her hymen.. Now, he was seeing Angel's. He hated seeing her pain.. But, he knew he had to. 

Angel felt more pain.. Than anything she'd ever felt. (And.. Given everything their jackass scientists did to then.. That's saying something.). It soon passed. She told Gazzy, "Keep going." 

Gazzy did so. He kept going in and out, his balls smacking against her fine, round butt. She was tight. Tighter than Nudge was. This could've been,, because Angel was physical smaller than Nudge.. Or, because she was still a virgin.. Probably both. Either way.. Gazzy was in Heaven. He loved her. And was showing her how much he did. He felt something coming. Thar white liquid.. Was going to burst out of him again. 

Angel was in just as much pleasure. If not, more so. Her big brother's big "tool" going in and our of her. It felt like he was ripping apart her insides, in the most amazing way. Her ass also in bliss, as his big cum filled balls smacked against it. He was big. She could feel something coming.. Thar clear liquid was about to come our of her as well. 

Gazzy said, "Angel.. It's coming.. That (moan) white stuff from before. I can't hold if back!" 

Angel held him closer and yelled, "I can't hold mine back either! It's coming! Kiss me!" They soon kissed.. And kept kissing until the orgasm subsided. Angel felt her first orgasm. If was the best thing, she'd ever felt. Gazzy felt similar about his own. 

Their combined orgasm lasted.. Almost an hour. After it passed... They each said, "I love you." Then, kissed one more time, and fell asleep. 

(Meanwhile, Max's bed.) 

Fang was ramming doctor Martinez's ass. Something,, special she told him. To prepare for Max. His hands were enjoying her boobs. She was fingering herself. They were both about to orgasm.. Max walked in.. Fang pulled out (though not by choice) and the good doctor stroked him. 

Max was staring right at them.. When they both came, all over her. She felt,, pretty good. Taking their cum.. And putting if in her mouth, 

Max's mother pushed Fang, over to her.. And his dick... Was in her pussy, 

(Next chapter.. Two threesomes)


	6. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says

Max stood there.. Coated in the cum of the man she loved, and her mother . Their cum felt wonderful running down her skin. Some or it going down between her breasts, arousung all three if them even more. 

Before anyone could say anything, Fang instantly rehardened. Surprising, and arousing Max even more. Soon.. Doctor M pushed Fang over to Max.. And his dick, was in her pussy. She felt both more pain.. And more pleasure than she'd ever felt before. 

She asked, "Fang! What's going on?!" Her hymen had been broken. But, the pain soon subsided. Replaced with a desire.. For this moment, to never end. 

Fang couldn't answer, enjoying the pussy of the woman he loved too much to speak. 

Max's mother got out of the bed, and walked over to them. She said, smiling, "You see, Max. I took Fang's virgintiy. I wanted all six of you to have a little fun on our vacation. And.. I knew you were all virgins.." She kissed her daughter.. With tongue. After the kiss concluded, she said, "And, I wanted to keep you all happy. So.. I devised a plan to fuck all six of you.. And Ella. Because.. DAMN you're all fine!" She walked slowly, and seductively around them, "And.. I'm pretty good myself," 

Max soon said, through the everlasting pleasure, "But.. Ella and I are your daughters." 

Valencia said, "And I love as a mother should.. But.." She blushed, "Also in a way.. A mother never should." 

Max saw her mother's eyes. Ashamed. Embarrassed.. And horny as fuck. She looked over her mother's body.. She couldn't lie, her mother was beautiful from head to toe. And.. She was damn sexy. She liked the idea, of having sex with such a woman. 

She smiled, "So.. Threesome?" Her mother walked over to her, and squeezed her breasts. Then, her ass. 

The three all got on the bed. Max kissed her mother, while Fang ate her out. Fang rammed his dick into Max's pussy. All three were in total bliss. 

Max had never felt anything like this before, it was amazing. The man she loved was ramming his 'tool' into her. If he kept going.. He might get her pregnant. She would love that. To be carrying his baby. But.. They'd have to wait for thar. Till after.. They'd each had sex with the rest of the Flock. His hands were squeezing her breasts, putting her into even more pleasure. Her mother kissing her, and squeezing her ass.. Damn, it was good. She started to do the same, with her mother's titanic boobs. They felt so good, in her hands. So soft.. So warm. Her mother's tongue dancing with hers.. She wanted this to last. 

Valencia was in a similar state. Max's ass, so big.. So soft in her hands.. Max's hands drove her nuts, as she squeezed her boobs. Played with her hard nipples, and ran her hands all over her breasts. Fang's tongue, felt just as good in her pussy as his huge dick did. He was licking everything he could. She knew all three of them, would no doubt cum soon. 

Fang, like the women, was in.. Complete and total.. Fucking.. Heaven. His dick was in Max's tight, comfortable pussy. Being squeezed by the vaginal walls of the woman he loved. His hands were enjoying Max's big boobs. Big boobs is apparently a genetic trait in their family. He looked forward to the day, Max's got as big as her mom's. He was enjoying the taste of the good doctor's pussy. She kept pumping out more and more, of those delicious fluids from her pussy. He couldn't wait, to do this with the others. 

After what felt like blissful eternity.. Max felt her first orgasm. She came.. All over both of her partners.. Her orgasm was so powerful.. She soon fell asleep. Valencia came only seconds after, Cumming all over Fang's face, and Max's stomach and pussy. She came down, resting her head on the pillow. Fang soon came, inside of Max's pussy. He knew he could get her pregnant.. But, he also knew.. That would come later. 

Valencia rested on the pillow, in the massive bed meant for nine people. Max and Fang rested on top of her, using her huge boobs as pillows. She didn't mind.. She liked it, 

They all slept, peacefully.. Awaiting to do the same.. With the rest of their group.


End file.
